


Shore Leave

by ArcadiaEclipse



Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry (DCU), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaEclipse/pseuds/ArcadiaEclipse
Summary: Bruce is desperate to get Arthur Curry on team Justice League. Arthur isn't interested until Bruce reveals he's an unbonded omega.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my RP partner Britney for indulging my craving for this pairing. This story took inspiration from our RP.

Bruce had made every effort to keep the team connected after Steppenwolf’s demise. Barry was an eager participant and his enthusiasm seemed to wear down Victor’s innate desire for solitude. Both Diana and Clark acknowledged the value of having a team with unique abilities. Arthur Curry was the wild card, the lone wolf, so to speak, and it drove Bruce crazy. The Atlantean didn’t have a permanent address on shore or even a cell phone- what would be the point if he jumped into the ocean with it two seconds later? He was impossible to reach, refused to be tracked and it was giving Bruce one hell of a headache although he feigned confidence and just told the other Justice League members that he was working on a solution to what he had dubbed “The Aquaman Problem”.

His only solace currently was that it was nearly King Tide again and there was a village far up north where Arthur had always returned in years past to bring fish to the impoverished residents. It was his only lead on where Arthur might be since disappearing months earlier and Bruce opted to take his chances with the distrustful villagers again if it meant an audience with Aquaman. It wasn’t an easy place to get to, and three days of hiking from his helicopter drop-off brought him to the rocky precipice that lined the eastern shore with its two-dozen houses down below. It took most of the morning to make his descent arriving late afternoon before the tide.

Bruce made his way to the village tavern to wait for Arthur and even inside the perpetual chill of winter crept through the frosted windows. The omega caught himself shivering slightly in his heavy fur-lined coat as he sat at one of the wooden tables with a bottle of cheap but not unpalatable whiskey. Alcohol seemed to be the primary source of heat in these parts and Bruce didn’t deny himself three fingers of the brown liquor, sipping it from his glass while his eyes remained on the tavern door. Maybe it was all a lost cause, but Bruce knew he had to take any opportunity available to meet the tattooed king again however briefly.

In total he waited three hours before Arthur finally appeared in the tavern doorway. He was soaked from his fisherman’s jacket right down to the black jeans that clung to his hips in all the right ways, but the Atlantean alpha hardly seemed to care for the cold or wet, just stepping inside the building and making a B-line for the bar before his light eyes noticed Bruce seated at a nearby table looking patiently at him. A low growl wound its way up through Arthur’s chest and his jaw was squared as he stalked over to the Batman and sat down at his table nearly piercing Bruce with the potency of his glare.

“This had better not become a regular thing, Batman. I don’t appreciate stalkers.”

Bruce slid the bottle of whiskey across the small table almost as a pathetic peace offering and Arthur accepted it for a long drink although his eyes remained narrow and focused on Bruce Wayne. The older man took the opportunity to reach into his pocket and produce a small ear cuff made from rare metals that had taken him longer to develop than he cared to admit.

“A communication device. Just in case the team ever needs your skills, Arthur. Small, unobtrusive and waterproof.”

“You don’t know when to quit, do you?” Arthur glared at the other man. “I don’t need your ‘team’. I don’t play well with others, in case you hadn’t noticed. I’ve got a whole world of problems already without you dragging me into your team bullshit.”

This wasn’t going well and Bruce couldn’t think of a single argument that he expected might sway the stubborn Atlantean. They were at an impasse and it was desperation that had Bruce Wayne touch the unblemished side of his throat just over his mating gland where his omega pheromones were strongest and he then offered the ear cuff with the same hand certain that the alpha could smell the scent of an unbonded omega which Bruce usually took every effort to hide. It was a risky course of action.

“Please.”

Arthur could scent him on those fingers and he looked confused at first to Bruce’s hand then back to the billionaire trying to process this new information.

“You’re an omega. But…Batman’s an alpha. I’ve smelled you before.”

“Synthetic pheromones,” Bruce answered levelly. “I installed scent glands in the suit. I figured criminals would find an alpha more intimidating.”

His pseudo-alpha identity had just become part of who Bruce Wayne was. There was a time when the Bat Suit mimicked a true alpha’s pheromone level, but over the years Bruce had amped up the concentration so his enemies could fear an aggressive beating all the faster. As a result the pheromones usually clung to his body even after a shower and made everyone who met Bruce assume he was the alpha producing the subtle musk that lingered on him at all times. Arthur had been no different from all the others who knew him, but having seen this new side of Bruce Wayne the Atlantean became less argumentative and actually smirked at the older man.

“So what, you’re offering me sex to join the team?”

“I’m trying a new approach,” Bruce responded, his eyes locked on Arthur’s as the tattooed man sized him up in a new light and seemed more receptive to making a deal.

Bruce had his fair share of alpha encounters even if he never bedded one by personal preference. He knew that the urge to rut and breed was a strong, primal pull for them and Arthur appeared to be no different given that the man’s previous glower had morphed into a grin once the billionaire presented himself as an unbonded omega. Part of Bruce wanted to throttle himself for opening up to sexual advances, but the team needed Arthur and for that reason he remained seated patiently while the younger man worked out an arrangement in his head given the new information about Bruce Wayne.

“One night, all night. You and me, no complaints and no protection.”

“I’m not on birth control.”

“I didn’t ask,” Arthur quipped right back earning a glare from Bruce in response. “Those are my terms. Take it or leave it, Batman.”

Arthur leaned back in his chair with an amused smirk on his lips waiting for Bruce to do battle with his pride, the risks and his burning desire to get Aquaman on team Justice League. Bruce’s brow furrowed and for a moment it was the Batman glaring at Arthur. He wanted to tell this man off, dismiss him and never try to locate him again, but this arrogant son of a bitch was King of Atlantis and Bruce knew he needed him on the team.

And so he sat there with his lips pressed into a frown while the older man appeared to be considering his options. As a rule, Bruce Wayne didn’t sleep with alphas, too aware of the risk that in the heat of the moment he might be bitten and bonded against his will. Even if he didn’t suspect that was Arthur’s ulterior motive, there was always the risk of conceiving a child when an alpha as hyper-virile as Arthur Curry bedded down an omega even outside of heat. The Gotham vigilante reached across the table and took the bottle of whiskey from the tattooed man’s hands, throwing it back and drinking the rest of the cheap liquor in one long swallow before setting it back on the table and leveling a challenging glare at the younger man.

“One night. No complaints and no protection.” He threw Arthur’s words back at him but this time agreeing to the terms.

His response had Arthur licking his lips with a predatory glint in his eyes before the Atlantean rose from the table and cocked his head towards the door. Bruce got the message loud and clear, but the older man opted to stop at the bar again to purchase another bottle of dark liquor, hoping to high heaven that Arthur didn’t have any outlandish fetishes that would require Bruce to drink himself stupid in order to comply without question. He wouldn’t make the mistake of assuming that sex with the younger alpha would be tame though. Better to be prepared and hope for the best.

Several minutes’ walk brought them to the edge of the village and a small house, no more than a shack really, overlooking the cliffs and the crashing ocean beyond. Inside it was the very definition of sparse- a twin bed, a small wood-burning stove for cooking or heat, a table with one solitary chair and an oil lamp and some old rope hung from an iron peg in the corner. Bruce gathered that it was used to house fishermen who came to the village during the summer months when the port actively saw ships passing through, but in the winter it likely saw little use.

Not that Arthur seemed at all deterred by the accommodations, the tattooed man walked over and threw several cut pieces of wood in the stove before lighting it with an old fire striker. Bruce watched him work and as the wood caught fire and Arthur moved to light the oil lamp next the Gotham billionaire was struck that all this was for his own comfort. The Atlantean King didn’t feel the cold, but Bruce did. In response he moved towards the glowing stove and warmed his hands enough to crack open the seal on his bottle of liquor and take a deep drink. So far Arthur had done nothing unusual or made any demands but Bruce suspected that this evening would turn out better if he wasn’t sober. What he wasn’t expecting was the large hand that reached out and took the bottle from his lips so Arthur could have his own deep swallow downing a quarter of the bottle before he leveled Bruce with a smirk.

“Pregnant omegas shouldn’t drink.”

“I’m definitely not pregnant.”

“You will be.” Arthur set the bottle down on the table and began crowding the older man towards the bed with a golden glint in his eyes. “I’ll make sure you are. Right here tonight.”

Stunned into silence, Bruce could only stare at Arthur Curry as the larger man slowly pressed him down onto the bed. This wasn’t what he expected Arthur had intended by the ‘no protection’ stipulation, Bruce just thought the man had an aversion to condoms. Evidently the Aquaman wanted an heir out of their coupling and instead of drawing a protest from the billionaire Bruce found a soft whimper escape his throat before he could mask the sound. In response, the alpha positioned himself atop Bruce and buried his nose in the other man’s neck right over his mating gland and the source of those delicious omega pheromones that betrayed Bruce’s fertility and unbonded status. In fact, the scent intensity seemed to increase after Arthur revealed his intention to impregnate Bruce Wayne.

“Mmm…you smell amazing,” Arthur purred and even licked over Bruce’s neck tasting him. “Does it turn you on knowing I’m going to breed you, Batman? You’ll be so sexy when you’re soft and round with my kid in you.”

The Atlantean’s hands slid over Bruce’s chest unzipping the man’s jacket and pulling it off his body before setting to work on the sweater beneath which was summarily discarded over the bed as well. When he got to Bruce’s ski pants he brushed a wide hand over the front and confirmed the aroused lump beneath the fabric that betrayed the Gothamite’s aroused response to the promise of being bred. It was all the confirmation Arthur needed that this evening’s activities were consensual even if Bruce tried to protest a proper breeding. The pants and Bruce’s briefs were tugged off in the same motion leaving the older man cold and naked on the bedding completely exposed for the ocean king still perched atop him.

Evidently Arthur liked what he saw. The Batman was an omega and a human one at that but he was strong, capable and very intelligent. He was an obvious choice for a mate as far as Arthur was concerned, a much better option than the omegas he had encountered in Atlantis who only knew how to obey royal commands and follow blindly without question.

The younger man shrugged off his fisherman’s jacket and went to work unbuttoning his wet jeans and discarding them over the side of the bed. Arthur’s body was godly to behold and Bruce found himself reaching up to brush his fingers over the tattoos that decorated his new lover’s skin in an intricate pattern that ran from shoulders to groin. It was like caressing a marble statue- all hard lines and smooth skin that radiated warmth in the chilly room.

“You know I heard,” Arthur purred into the older man’s neck, “that bite-bonding an omega sends them into immediate heat. Makes them total sluts for their alpha’s cock. …Should we try it?”

“Don’t you dare,” Bruce spoke breathlessly, but his body betrayed him taking no measures to remove Arthur’s mouth from his neck where the mating gland poured omega pheromones into the room. He was naked and even if Arthur couldn’t scent his clear willingness he could feel the hard dick poking him in the hip while Bruce clung to his muscled back.

“I think you want me to bond you.”

“I don’t…”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Arthur nuzzled into his neck kissing the smooth expanse. “You were made for me, Bruce Wayne. Made to be a slave to my cock, taking it in all your holes and leaking my jizz for days.”

Bruce squirmed slightly beneath Arthur’s impressive body but his dick twitched against the younger man’s thigh in response to those filthy words. Arthur was many things, but a rapist was not one of them and he took the minutes of Bruce’s crumbling resolve to kiss and fondle the omega beneath him. Bruce’s dick was not as intimidating as the alpha’s but Arthur took it in hand and stroked his new lover between kisses pressed to the spot on Bruce’s neck that practically screamed for a bonding mark. His own alpha pheromones were rising in response to Bruce’s omega scent and the urge to rut something made his patience wear thin as he waited for Bruce to give in already.

“You do want it. My cock in your omega pussy and my load in your womb. You’ll be so fucking hot all swollen up with my kid but begging me to put another and another inside you.”

“I…”

“Just think how good you’ll feel servicing my dick every night like the slut you are. The one I know you can be.”

He could hear the grinding of Bruce’s teeth before the man whispered a husky “yes” and Arthur grinned triumphantly. Several kisses were pressed over Bruce’s neck and the mating gland beneath his skin before Arthur parted his lips and slowly sank his teeth into the pale expanse of flesh he had been teasing since first pressing the billionaire into the bed. It elicited a keening moan from his new mate and Bruce’s resistance quickly melted away making the older man cling to Arthur with increasing desperation even as the bearded man withdrew his teeth and instead licked at the new bonding mark on Bruce’s neck. 

“Now we wait,” he purred softly.

Bruce seemed shocked when the larger man extracted himself and rose from the bed to walk across the floor in the nude and retrieve the bottle of whiskey from the table. One of Batman’s hands rose to his neck and he touched the mating bond gingerly as if checking whether it really was there. No mistake, Arthur had placed his permanent claim on the older man and there was no going back now. Resentment, betrayal and a decent dose of arousal all clouded Bruce’s mind as he rubbed the bonding mark and watched Arthur drink his booze.

Minutes passed and the omega was aware of a hotness pooling in his stomach making a light sheen of sweat stand out on his forehead even in the cold room. Bruce shifted uncomfortably and noticed the heat slick that his omega pussy was producing as it moistened the flesh between his thighs in preparation for a breeding. Arthur was right- the bond had wrung an untimely heat from him and now the Atlantean was just drinking and leaning against the table watching Bruce do battle with his body. The billionaire groaned and slid a hand down to slip two fingers inside his wet slit, pumping them in and out seeking relief but not finding any.

“Arthur,” his voice was husky and not without a touch of desperation. “Please… Want to suck your dick.”

The tattooed king grinned his approval and set the bottle aside before strolling back to the bed and the needy omega fingering himself atop it. Leisurely he lay back down beside Bruce on the narrow mattress and Arthur propped his head up on his crossed arms so he could have a proper visual as the billionaire continued to finger himself with one hand and the other gripped his new alpha’s dick holding it upright before his mouth descended.

This wasn’t unfamiliar territory for Bruce Wayne. He had his fair share of male encounters and the man knew how to suck a dick even if the one between his lips was thicker and longer than he was accustomed to. Horniness won out and it was the heat in his stomach that had the omega relax his throat and slowly suck Arthur into his mouth with a wet suctioning sound. Omegas were made for catering to their alpha mates and it certainly looked like Bruce was enjoying himself as he took the head of Arthur’s dick between his lips and began bobbing his head taking in more on each downward motion.

Crystal blue eyes focused on Bruce while he worked the alpha’s cock and Arthur even lowered one hand to thread into the salt and pepper hair and press the man downwards to take in more of the turgid flesh. Bruce moaned around Arthur’s cock but he continued to suck the shaft and bobbed his head up and down forcing himself with some effort to take the entire length down his throat. It was a tight fit but his arousal had Bruce licking and sucking in turn then swirling his tongue around the head and lapping up the precum hungrily then swallowing Arthur’s dick again. An almost constant stream of moans and groans escaped him along with the lewd slurping and wet sucking sounds.

“You’re so damn gorgeous with my cock down your throat. Sucking my dick like you were born to service alpha cock.”

His words of praise earned a pleased moan from the omega and Bruce slipped a third finger inside his slit thrusting them all and imagining it was something much more substantial to stretch him. Arthur watched his lewd performance having already decided that he could sacrifice one load down his new mate’s throat but the rest he would have to devote to impregnating the omega. That mouth was a sinful heaven and Bruce’s enthusiasm drove him to the precipice and then tumbling over as Arthur forcefully held the other man’s head still and shot thick ropes of cum directly down that perfect throat.

When his hand relented and Bruce was allowed to pull back the omega was breathless and panting with a dribble of cum leaking down his lip. Bruce looked thoroughly debouched and Arthur grinned at the older man while his hand stroked himself to keep from going soft. There was still the show of Bruce Wayne ramming three fingers into his omega cunt repeatedly as he waited for Arthur to fuck him and the display of wanton sexual need was enough to have the Atlantean eventually groan and shift to his knees on the bed.

“Hands and knees,” he prompted, and the Gotham Bat moved eagerly into the ordered position even if it meant pulling his fingers free from the slick hole where Bruce was currently craving attention. Arthur moved to settle in behind him although he seemed to take a moment to enjoy the visual of Bruce presenting himself wantonly. It earned the older man a firm slap to his ass which succeeded in wringing a cry from Bruce that quickly morphed into a moan. Arthur followed it up with another smack to the opposing butt cheek making the pale flesh equally red even in the low glow from the oil lamp.

The omega was looking delicious, and Arthur didn’t resist the urge to bend down and bite one of those firm ass cheeks making Bruce jump and whimper though whether it was for relief or more abuse Arthur didn’t know. Instead he parted the firm globes until he could see the omega’s pussy, spitting on it even though there was no need for additional slickness given that Bruce was now in heat and producing an abundance of slick on his own. The thought of fucking his spit into his new mate deeply had its appeal though and he added another wad of saliva to the glistening hole before straightening his back and holding his cock to rub the head through the spit he had left pressing it inside the omega’s body slowly.

“You ever had a cock this big?”

“No,” Bruce panted below him. “Never. Please Arthur, need your dick.”

“Well, since you asked so prettily...”

The younger man grinned and snapped his hips forward shoving all ten thick inches inside his new mate without pausing to let the omega adjust. Bruce arched his back and gave a keening groan at the rough treatment but he didn’t ask Arthur for gentleness, instead pushing back to ensure he was doing a good job sheathing the alpha’s dick in his eager hole. Arthur pulled out completely earning a whine of protest from his lover’s throat before the heavy length was slammed back inside Bruce’s body driving the older man forward on the bed. There was a time and place for gentleness and sweet words of affection, but this was a primal breeding session and Arthur set to work pounding Bruce with his cock hard enough to leave bruises as a memento of their joining.

“You can touch yourself,” Arthur allowed. It would be easier if Bruce got himself off since the tattooed man’s hands were occupied with gripping Bruce’s hips and holding him in place as the alpha rutted into him.

Bruce braced himself upright with one arm on the bed, his other hand moving to pull at his neglected dick for the first time that evening. Arthur’s filthy words and the rough treatment already had him near the edge and it didn’t take more than a few minutes of self-stroking while his hole was pummeled to drive Bruce Wayne over the edge. A gasping moan left his lips as the billionaire came on his own fingers. Arthur’s pace never slowed but he did give another slap to Bruce’s rear end and growled into the older man’s back.

“Don’t leave a mess in the bed.”

It wasn’t his own home nor was it a hotel and Bruce let those words sink in a moment before the man brought his hand upwards to his face and began licking and sucking the cum from his calloused fingers. Arthur watched him do it and the visual was enough to make his knot throb and beg to be sheathed in Bruce’s wet heat as well. He responded by grinding himself hard against Bruce and pushing his cock ever deeper until the knot found its home in the Gothamite’s pussy as well producing a grunt from the older man as he continued to lick his fingers clean.

The feel of his knot trapping him deep inside the brunette along with the visual of Bruce sucking his own expelled cum from his fingers sent Arthur careening towards orgasm. One final open-handed smack to that perfectly round ass made Bruce clench around him and it was all the Atlantean King needed to find his climax pressed deep directly against his mate’s cervix so all of his seed would be on target for the omega’s womb and trapped inside by his sizeable knot. The bearded man collapsed on Bruce’s back with a self-satisfied smile.

“Damn. You’re a good fuck, Bruce Wayne.”

He spoke lewd words but there was genuine affection for his new mate as the pair came to lay on the bed with Arthur caressing Bruce’s body as he spooned the older man from behind. He was enjoying the afterglow of orgasm but the bearded man certainly wasn’t done yet. When he said ‘all night’ to Bruce earlier he had meant it and Arthur had every intention of filling Bruce with a flood of semen until his mate was knocked up for certain. Bruce no longer had words of protest for him and Arthur hoped it wasn’t just the heat that made Bruce so amenable- it had taken some coaxing for the older man to agree to being bonded. Hopefully there would be no regret later.

Bruce seemed to be having a similar train of thought now that his heat had been temporarily sated.

“How is this going to work, Arthur? You live in Atlantis, my home is Gotham. I couldn’t live under the ocean with you even if I wanted to and you can’t live outside your kingdom.”

Damn Bruce and his sensible thinking. Arthur hadn’t given it much serious thought before bonding the Gotham Batman to him, he just thought the omega would make a suitable parent to his children and he found Bruce’s body and mind alluring. Sighing he pressed his lips to the back of Bruce’s shoulder and forced his sated brain to work out the specifics.

“I’ll come visit you in Gotham regularly. I’ve got League meetings to attend now, right?” he grinned.

“And…if we should have a child?”

“Children,” Arthur corrected and brushed a greedy hand over Bruce’s flat stomach. “They’ll be heirs to the throne in Atlantis.”

“But before that? Where are we going to raise them?” He paused for a moment then steeled his resolve not to let Arthur have his way completely. “They’ll grow up in Gotham, you can arrange an Atlantean private tutor for them on land, and when they turn eighteen it’s their choice where to go.”

The bearded king seemed to be mulling over Bruce’s words and deciding if they made sense for a future king or queen of Atlantis. He had grown up on shore after all, but he did have an Atlantean advisor who trained him in use of his trident and how to swim and communicate in the ocean properly. All that would be necessary for his heirs, although the arrangement would be infinitely easier if the children grew up in Atlantis. Taking them away from Bruce would be the real challenge and Arthur wasn’t even sure he wanted to try.

“Alright. But with occasional field trips to visit Atlantis.”

Part of Bruce feared that if Arthur got any children of theirs to Atlantis he would keep them there where Bruce would never see them again, but this was a negotiation and he had to let the younger man make his own stipulations. Arthur had already agreed that the children would grow up with Bruce on land after all. It was a great concession to make for the omega’s happiness and Bruce took it to heart.

Talk was mostly limited for the remainder of their evening besides a litany of moans and groans, filthy promises and breathless pleas. Arthur kept his promise of going all night and by the time the sun crept over the horizon bathing the village in golden first light Bruce Wayne was flooded with Arthur’s seed and had accepted that a child would most likely be born of their activities.

Arthur Curry left him at the shoreline with a deep kiss and a promise to attend the next League meeting in Gotham. Already he had Bruce’s ear cuff in place so the Batman could keep in contact. Bruce never abused the connection, using it minimally to keep his new mate aware of the time and date that the Justice League would be meeting in Bruce’s newly restored manor. Only one time did he use the link for personal reasons, and it was for a soft admission to his lover.

“Arthur? I’m pregnant.”

The King of Atlantis wasted no time in taking shore leave again.


End file.
